Malum
by Proud-Firebrand
Summary: Right and Wrong, Man and Monster, how easy it is to blur the line between them, or even assume there is one at all.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TOKYO GHOUL AND PROTOTYPE THE GAME AND THE VARIOUS CHARACTERS ONLY THIS STORY.**

**If you read something similar in wattpad line by line, don`t worry I`m the same author going by the name Hokoru, ****I`m still on the fence to continue, ANY of my stories. ****BUT that`s what boredom is there for, to induce the brain to produce cringy storytelling as my fingers fly along with my dignity.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: ****DOVES**

* * *

The crashing of the waves upon the shores outside of Tokyo, a fish washed up upon the shores, flailing and flipped a few inches off the ground a number of times, gasping for breath.

Then it stopped.

Suddenly small tendrils sprouted from its body, dark-red in color, the amount of it coming out increasing by the second. First into a ball of red, to a vertical mound, into the shape of a humanoid figure standing tall. Then grew skin, and over it appeared clothes. A hooded sweater, with a jacket over it. The figure inhaled the air through his nose and sighed. He looked around perplexed, and paused with a blank expression as if in thought for that moment.

He looked around in every direction of the shoreline and said, "**Where am I?**"

Furrowing his brows upon the unfamiliar sight before him. Turning around to look at the ocean, he opened his mouth gaped at the calming sight of the ocean in before him beneath the beautiful shine of the moon, he said as his jaws hung in bewilderment,

"**Shouldn't there be a mushroom cloud right about now? And it's? Night? How long was I out? First off, I can't believe I still made it out alive though after that stunt.**"

He looked down to inspect himself, bringing his hands closer to his lowered face. He chuckled, and continued, "**Damn was I desperate.**"

He smirked as he wiped the smile of his face as he refocused, he looked around one more time and said in his mind, [_**Well time to move, I shouldn't stay here too long Blackwatch and the military are still looking for me**_].

he broke into a sprint easily accelerating to 180mph after 3-4 strides, leaving sand thrown up in the air with each step.

* * *

It is 2:00 in the morning, currently there isn't a single beach goer as of this hour, but If you look hard enough you can find youngsters moving about under the cover of darkness, some of which brought with them their women for a night to themselves.  
A young man with shaggy hair in his white shorts with leaf prints and a white t-shirt is making his rounds for the night of the resort to stop any of the former mentioned from happening, specifically trespassers. It was already an established fact that at this point of time the resort would be closed till morning, yet some still try to get in for various reasons such as teens trying to get in each other`s pants and whatnot for the place in particular at this point in time is regularly deserted and perfect for that thrill of that _outdoor experience_**.**

The man making his rounds muttered, "**I am so fucking tired already...**" he sighed and continued, "**I better get this done already and get some shut eye**".

he squinted his eyes shut and yawned, suddenly he felt someone`s presence as he turned the corner of the fairly large shack, opening his eyes to reveal "**Eh? Who-**".

A dark figure standing in front of him, startled him stopping him in his tracks, It was dark so he tried to reach for his flashlight to shed light on who or what could the figure be, but before he could, the figure moved at break neck speed, making him yelp subconsciously "**WHA-MMmmm!**"

The figure lunged at him grabbing him by the mouth covering it to muffle any noise he made and raised him up in the air a feet off from the ground, "**MMMMmmmmmmMm!**"

Feeling the strain on his neck from being hung in such a position, the young man grabbed the arm that was holding him for dear life fearing the way he was grabbed would snap his neck, he tried to squirm to break free, kicking his legs at every which way but as he felt it was causing even more strain on his neck he stopped, he took a look at the figure, he looked Caucasian the hood covering his eyes and everything above the bridge of his nose, everything else was indistinguishable because of the shadow from the hood, the figure as he discerned taking notes in his mind of the man`s features and clothing should he survive this encounter and report it to the police, as he looked some more, is wearing a black jacket over the hooded sweats as an overcoat.

In his mind sporadic thoughts circulated within such as, [_**WAIT! WHO ARE YOU!? WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING!? WHAT IS HE GONNA DO TO ME!? PLEASE HELP!**_].

The man in question tilted his head to his left, looking at the young man with a hint peculiarity or was it pity? The hooded man spoke, "**Sorry bud.**"

It was the latter judging from what he said or was it both?

Unfortunately the young man being held up in the air, will never know for next the man holding him, starts raising his left arm towards his neck, the young man saw this.

He started squirming again even more violently, not caring for the strain this is causing on his neck from the awkward position he is in, upon realizing the man`s intentions and then finally kicking the man out of desperation, but it seemed to have no effect or was the man just sturdier than your average individual? No matter to the young man as of now, for what was at the forefront of his mind was to break free from the grip of the man, so kicked and kicked and kicked, but as he was about to kick again, he felt the man`s hand on his throat, realizing his efforts were for naught, despair took over him, fear prompting him to stop, looking at the man`s eyes realizing his demise,

or where it should be being hidden by the shadow of his hood it was blurry to see for tears welled up in his eyes dripping down onto the hooded man`s hand holding the young man`s mouth, and then

*snap*...

Realizing the young man was dead, judging from what he felt in his left hand that held the throat that tightened like a noose around the young man`s neck and the eyes that rolled back into the now corpse of the young man`s head, the young man was surely dead, but he didn't let go of the corpse before him, suddenly the same tendrils earlier came out of the hooded mans hands that was grasping the young man. Each one latching on the young man`s skin

More and more small tendrils came out of the hooded man and got bigger as each molded into the other and latched on to the corpse, not only at the face now to the corpses torso, to the legs and then to every part of the body, hastily merging the corpse into the hooded man`s body, and finally vanishing as it merged into the body of the hooded man with not a trace left of the corpse like it wasn't even there. The hooded man suddenly grasped his head, feeling light headed, as the memories of the young man surged into his mind,

* * *

[**"**_**Soichiro-san, what are you doing later? Wanna go to karaoke with me?**_**" - Classmate **

**"**_**Are there any girls coming?" - Soichiro **_

_**"Yep, hehe" - Friend... **_

_***at the karaoke* **_

_**"Hey! have you guys heard about the accident that happened last night from the news?" - Student girl A **_

_**"Yeah! Apparently a guy and woman was found dead by being crushed under scaffolding, while the guy lived but is in critical and got transplant apparently and survived they were both found in the 20th ward" - Classmate boy A **_

_**"Soichiro-kun! Wanna work at the shack!?" - Uncle **_

_**"Hmmmm... Okay then! *mutter*Well the pay is good and there's gonna be a lot of girls in bikini's only an idiot would refuse this job*mutter*" - Soichiro**_

_**"MMMmmmmmMmm!"**_]

_***memory end***_

* * *

The hooded man gasped as he abruptly lifted up his face in a state of shock and confusion, with his mouth agape and eyes wide as he realized a peculiar circumstance that he is put in.

He suddenly bolted into a sprint running through the tree line that sat behind the shack which led to a park.

He kept sprinting and sprinting until he reached the gate of the park the gate was locked with a sign "closed" realizing this he jumped and vaulted over the 10 feet metal fence to the left of the gate and landed on the sidewalk of the road in front of him at the other side adjacent to him, past the opposite sidewalk a sign with writing in Japanese which was now readable after consuming the corpse of the young man earlier, It said "Isshki" with an arrow pointing to the right, after seeing the sign and the characters that are written on the sign it confirmed the memories he got from the corpse of the young man earlier.

Which he vehemently denied. He spoke with a shaky voice "**How the hell did I get here ...?**" The realization hit him...

"**I'M IN JAPAN ..."**

* * *

"**Amon-kun...**" said a man with a look that hints you with a controlled insanity...

Walking towards the man he called out to the direction of the entrance.

"**Yes, Mado-san**" - Amon, Amon is a very tall, handsome young man with black hair and teal eyes.

His distinctive eyebrows are curved at the end. Due to his constant, vigorous training, he has an extremely athletic and muscular build.

Like most Ghoul Investigators, to which his colleague seems to lack thereof.

Next is the colleague in question. Kureo Mado is a middle-aged man with sunken cheeks that reminded Amon of a dead person.

He had long, stringy, white hair and was often seen with a huge grin on his face.

He had a slim body and stooped shoulders, causing him to appear considerably shorter. His one eye bulging, and the other one squinting.

He wore a white dress shirt and light dress pants, and black dress shoes.

He wore a dark red necktie and a grey trench coat, adorned with shiny, silver accents.

He was characteristically seen wearing white gloves. He was rarely seen without his briefcase.

In his younger days, Kureo's expression was normal and his hair was shorter.

"**Have you found anything on #723?**" - Mado

Mado met up with Amon halfway towards the entrance.

As various Ghoul Investigators are also moving about every which way towards their own jobs and objectives for the day.

"**Only witnesses sharing information on #723's last whereabouts but unfortunately, almost all of It is outdated information, which was confirmed to have been in the past records of where #723 used to live in the 20th ward, before #723 moved out of there to elude us**" - Amon

Now they are walking, alongside each other, towards the entrance/exit after they met up halfway from It.

As both of them were about to exit the building. Mado suddenly said something, which made the young man, with a muscular build, smile.

"**'Almost?**" - Mado, They were now outside the C.C.G. HQ building. Mado, Quirking his right brow up with a smile which you would regularly see him If you were a fellow Investigator stationed here.

"**Well...**" - Amon, Looking at Mado then back forward to which in that direction, came two Ghoul Investigators, into his line of sight, heading towards them.

Mado notices, and looks to where Amon was looking.

"**You called them? Amon-kun?**" - Mado, still looking at the two Investigators, who stopped a few feet away from them, anticipating their next set of orders.

"**#723 moved to the 20th ward...**" - Amon

This made Mado grin wide from ear to ear and spoke up wanting to know more.

"**And?**" - Mado, Prompting Amon to tell more.

"**After our meeting, I dug up some Information, concerning #723, literally...**" - Amon,

One of the two Investigators, the bespectacled young man, flinched as if to say he was displeased at the remark of the actions Amon made.

"**#723, as we established and shared information yesterday, that #723 was spotted by the grave of subject #696 by Investigator Kusaba-san.**" - Amon,

both Amon and Mado looking at the 3rd rate Ghoul Investigator Kusaba.

Kusaba is a young man with short brown hair and round glasses. Just like the other investigators, he wears a formal suit with a blue tie.

"**Correct... Me and Investigator Nakajima-san, spotted #723 at the grave but It looked more like a stone statue than anything else**" - Kusaba

"**We saw her put something in the grave of #696 which we confirmed, and terminated, was a Ghoul**" - Nakajima

Yasutomo Nakajima is a tall middle-aged looking man with short black hair. He wears a formal suit with an open collar.

"**After I dug up the grave...**" - Amon,

Kusaba readjusting his glasses hinting a disapproval of the actions of his fellow investigator, to which he cannot voice out, said displeasure, for he was at an inferior position and standing to his colleague.

"**I found the mask of #696, the object left by #723. Which I can clearly confirm and agree with all of you**" - Amon, now smiling again at his successful work of information gathering.

And Mado still grinning from the constant information he was receiving. But the other two were just standing there taking it all in, with a blank face eager and anticipating their next move, to find and terminate, their target.

"**Subject #723 is a Ghoul...**" - Amon

* * *

**72 hours earlier**

A somewhat short, and scrawny young man, with little to no athletic background, and preferred to read books.

After the steel beam incident(which was now, all over the news), He bears a scar from the transplant operation on the right side of his abdomen not far from his navel. His name is Kaneki Ken.

Kaneki was heading home after being discharged from the hospital, he kept walking while looking down deep in thought, [_**I wonder how Hide's doing, he must be feeling lonely for all this time that I've been in the hospital. Strange though, as I was still admitted after the transplant, I can`t seem to eat normally. I really must be messed up, after the operation, I'll probably be able to eat normally after some time.**_]

As he was thinking looking he bumped into a Hooded caucasian man, "**Ow!**" - Kaneki

"**Watch it! Kid! Look where the fuck you're going unless you wanna get hurt...!**" - Hooded Man, weirdly enough the caucasian man spoke fluent Japanese without an accent as you'd expect when seeing one, like the man lived here since the beginning of his life.

Kaneki thought, But right now he put that thought at the back of his mind clearly frightened by the mistake he made, quickly apologizing as sincerely as he could.

"**I-Im sorry!**" - Kaneki, he bowed quickly, as he was waiting for a response a minute already past so he wondered, If the man was still angry at him.

He looked up but the hooded man was already 10 meters away walking the opposite direction Kaneki originally was coming from, Kaneki sighed.

*sigh* "**What the heck am I doing. I gotta head home I`ll think about this later**" - Kaneki, turned around and put his hands in the pockets of his hooded jacket and quick-walked the way home, looking ahead this time.

Kaneki arrived home threw his bag on the nearby sofa and sat down on the sofa.

He opened the T.V. Adjacent to the sofa in the living room he is currently sitting on. As he watched a news channel, he opened his bag and rummaged inside, looking for something.

A burger, he bought it earlier at a fast-food restaurant "Big Girl" as it was named on the way home.

He found it.

He peeled off the tissue encasing the burger.

As he is watching the T.V. Their topic is something about Ghouls, he drew the burger closer to face he looked away from the T.V. To his burger.

He looked at it and thought, [_**I wonder If I can eat properly now, The food from the hospital was stale the fish tasted like clay and the rice like sticky mush, while the soup. I felt like drinking ocean water would've been better...**_] he looked back at the T.V. It showed an old man explaining Ghoulogy of how the taste buds of Ghouls differ from humans.

Kaneki looked back at his meal, not attentive to what really the show was about, [_**Well... Itadakimasu~**_]

*chomp*

"**Mmmmppphhh!? Bbbblllleeeeeerrrrggghhh!**"

He puked...

"**Gah!**" He ran to the toilet and puked some more...

"**Bbbbbllllleeeeerrrrggggghhhhhh!**"

*cough x3*

Tears dripped down his eyes from puking so much.

"**What... The-... The hell...?**" He spoke out breath, snot dripping down his nose and mucus from his mouth dripping down to his chin mixed with whatever he had forcibly eaten(which was very little) of the meals he had in the Hospital while he was still being admitted.

_A.N. - Some of you are turned on by this huh? LOL_

As he was in the bathroom, he heard the man explaining something about "Ghoulogy"

"**Ghouls have VERY different biological structure to our's, for example, they cannot eat what we eat like vegetables, fish, even ice cream and cake's.**"

Kaneki froze... he held his breath as he listened to each word of the old man from the T.V.

He bolted up standing and ran to his fridge falling over two times before finally reaching the fridge.

He opened it and took some raw bacon and took a bite.

It tasted like manure.

Earning a "**Gah!**" Out of him.

He threw the remaining bacon and spitted the rest he took in his mouth on the tiled floor making a mess.

He took out something else from the fridge.

Mayonnaise and Ketchup.

He spurted both into his mouth from their plastic casings. It tasted like liquid mercury.

* * *

_A.N._ \- _No I don't really know what mercury tastes like as I should normally so purge the questioning thought... _

_Q.C. - go check_

_A.N._ \- _F**k U._

* * *

Earning another disgusted "**Blergh!**" From him and threw both to the floor making even more mess on the floor.

He took a Chinese cabbage into his mouth and took a chunk.

Same result, threw it on the floor and to look for something else from the fridge. Hoping he'll be able to ingest it.

Broccoli.

**Same result.**

An apple.

**Same result.**

Eggs.

**Same result.**

This went on for a good 5 minutes more before he stopped.

He took the bacon on the floor and got a frying pan and put it on the stove and tried cooking it.

Thinking that If he cooked it he might be able to eat.

After two minutes he took the bacon out of the frying pan and put it on a plate, he took out some chopsticks he put away before the incident. And took the hot bacon in his mouth and chewed...

**SAME RESULT.**

He stopped chewing and kneeled down on the floor and broke down inside and cried. For that is all he could do.

_*sobs*_

_*sobs*_

_*sobs*_

"**Please**" he spoke in a whisper

"**Somebody... Help...**" he continued

* * *

**A few minutes later.**

Kaneki took a knife from the drawer, and dialed Hide's number telling him, "**Hide could you come over and hand me those notes at my house**"

To which Hide replied, "**Sure! I`ll be there in a couple of hours**" - Hide, spoke in a gleeful tone.

Kaneki cut the call and then he said.

"**Ok.**" - Kaneki, as he raised the knife above his head.

"**Once Hide gets here, I might still be able to make it after I puncture, and hopefully cut this kidney out.**" he spoke in a shaky voice.

"**If he doesn't get here soon enough, I`ll probably bleed to death before then.**" he now spoke in a more raspy, desperate, and husky voice.

"**Here we go.**" he spoke with blood shot eyes

*huff*

*huff*

*huff*

*huff*

He lifted up the hem of his shirt and put it in his mouth...

"**Hnnnnnn!**"

As he readied the blade above his head.

*grunt*

He struck the blade down as fast he could towards his own stomach earning another grunt out of him, for the wind was knocked out of him.

*huff*  
*huff*

But something was strange.

He didn't feel pain?

It was probably the adrenaline, So as he took the blade away from his stomach, he expected to see blood.

But what he saw froze him and terrified him.

In the background the T.V. Was still on and the same old man was still explaining Ghoulogy.

"**We humans can be easily hurt by any sharp objects from any material, Tableware such as Knives, Plastic, and even paper. But Ghouls?**"

He shook his head on screen and continued.

"**They are far more resistant, and are impervious to tableware like Knives.**"

Kaneki kept looking at the knife in his left hand.

It bent and is now crooked from the pressure of the contact It made with Kaneki's skin.

He let go of the knife and fell on his ass.

Chanting "**Oh god, oh god, Oh god, oh god.**"

He finally broke in despair at the realization which he still cannot believe.

"**What?**" In a raspy voice, tears falling down his cheeks from his eyes.

"**What am I supposed to do now?**"

* * *

**2 hours later**

_*doorbell ringing*_

Nobody answered.

_*doorbell ringing*_

"**It`s me, Hide!**"

*doorbell ringing*

"**Hey! Don`t make me wait outside! It`s cold you know!**"

As he kept ringing the doorbell and shout calling Kaneki's name and thumping on the door and tried to turn the knob,

Its locked.

He sighed and said, "**He probably went out, I`ll just leave this here.**"

He slid the notebook into the slit in the middle of the door and left. But not before saying.

"**Idiot... Should've told me you went out, I would've came faster to hang out**" Hide said with a puffed cheeks and with a matter-of-fact tone. He left.

At the other side of the door.

A crying Kaneki was standing.

[_**Please, Hide don`t leave.**_]

*sobs*

"**I`m sorry Hide...**"

"**I've turned into a monster**"

_*sobs*_

_*sobs*_

_*sobs*_

* * *

**A few closing words for everyone, reviews are welcome, even mockery is welcome ****at this point**** for excitement.**

**And see you guys in... Whenever the next time will be.**


End file.
